Propositions
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: Set after eclipse, Edward goes hunting for a weekend while Bella goes to work with little sleep, her monthly visitor and a disturbing bus load of campers, just a crazy oneshot BxE always...Mike gets shut down


**Set after the end of Eclipse, Edward goes hunting for a weekend. Bella and Edward are engaged and Bella is working at the Newton's to "save money for college", in other words to appease Charlie. Yes School is finished, and Yes Victoria is dead...onward with the one shot!**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or associated characters**

I groaned and rolled over, trying to turn off my annoying alarm clock. I hadn't slept much at all last night. Edward had gone hunting yesterday morning and now I had to work an eight hour shift at Newton's with _Mike_. Oh boy, this is going to be fun, not. I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, changed and slowly walked down the stairs. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat staring at the clock. Edward had now been gone for twenty four hours...he wasn't due back for another thirty six. My heart clenched in agony. _He'll be back tomorrow night Bella_ I reassured myself. I looked at the clock again and groaned. My shift started at seven am, why it started so early I had no idea, but I needed to leave now if I was going to make it on time.

I climbed into my truck, shoved the key in the ignition and coaxed it to life. With a loud roar, I took off down the street, on my way to work. After around fifteen minutes I pulled into the oh so familiar car park and turned off my car. Complaining once more to myself I hauled myself out of the truck and slowly ambled toward the front door, trying to put off the inevitable with no luck. Mike was standing at the door waiting for me eagerly. Yesterday he had been all over me. I hated it when Edward went _hiking_, it made life in general so much more difficult and painful...not to mention it made the hole in my heart ache just a little...but I knew he had to hunt and I wasn't about to say anything to him about it...besides I was scheduled to be changed in two weeks...after our wedding and then we would never have to leave each other again...

"Good Morning Bella" Mike exclaimed cheerfully as I approached. "Wonderful weather isn't it?" He continued jovially. I looked at the sky. It was cloudy, and rain looked to be imminent. Usually I would try to reply kindly to his small talk, but Edward was away, I hadn't slept and there was no coffee in the house this morning...in other words, he'd picked a bad day to be perky.

"Whatever" I returned, standing there awkwardly. Open the door Mike so we can go inside and set up the shop! Why is he standing there, just staring at me...it's kind of creeping me out.

"Are you alright Bella?" Mike asked. Had he always been this...persistent? I'm pretty sure I looked like hell from only a few hours sleep, but I had avoided the mirror this morning.

"No. Now let's go inside" I snapped rudely. Wow, my tolerance levels go way down when I'm tired...although if Edward was here I'd be happy and my usual polite self. I miss Edward...what if he doesn't come back...

"Are you crying Bella?" What! Why is he still staring at me?!

"No!" I shrieked indignantly. Suddenly I felt an all too familiar feeling between my legs. Damn it! Not my period! I wasn't supposed to be due for another four days! Arg! Could this day get any worse?! I muttered a curse under my breath. Mike was still standing there!

"Open the door!" I screamed. Ok, I am really moody... maybe it's just Mike's presence.

"S..sorry B..Bella" He stammered and fiddled with the keys for a few minutes before finally swinging the doors open. I rushed to the bathroom to take care of my...friend...why is it called a monthly friend...or a visitor I mean, no one wants it! Friends are people you like! But I guess a visitor could be bad...I exited the bathroom and went to my locker to chuck my bag in and pull my vest on. I sighed; today was just going to be one of those days. When I got back into the store front, Mike was just standing behind the counter...nothing was set up, I bet he hadn't even got the float out of the safe yet!

"Mike! What are you doing?" I exclaimed loudly. His head shot up and he looked at me downcast.

"What have I done to upset you Bella? Please tell me! What can I do to make it up to you?" He had taken a few steps towards me and closed the distance between us. His arms grabbed mine tightly and he shook me forcefully where I stood.

"Mike! You're hurting me stop it!" I complained. He dropped his arms and took a step back. I rubbed my arms, great more bruises, just what I needed.

"Sorry Bella, please, tell me what I've done!" He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Nothing Mike! I'm just having a really bad day" I sighed, exasperated. I moved around the shop, setting up the window displays and restacking shelves. Mike followed me around the entire time like a lost puppy. This was getting to be too much.

"Stop following me!" I snarled in a low menacing voice, trying to imitate Edward...it must have worked because Mike paled and took a few quick steps back.

"I'll um, just, ah, uh, get the money out" He stammered before he ran off towards the counter.

"Finally" I muttered. The store opened official at eight...not long now. There were already a few cars in the car park...which was odd because we rarely ever got any customers, let alone ones that would line up. I finished arranging some tents and walked over to the doors, turning the sign over to read _open. _I looked out shocked, to see about ten people milling around. They soon entered the shop, almost knocking me to the ground. I stumbled back and murmured a quiet good morning. The strange group of people dispersed around the shop and Mike walked over to me.

"You almost got trampled!" He laughed. He did not just laugh at me! I turned to stare him down...the phrase, _if looks could kill _ came to mind as I gave him my blackest stare. He stopped laughing and froze.

"I need coffee! Do you need coffee? I'm gonna go get us some coffee!" Mike all but shouted and ran out of the store but not before I heard him mutter _"_It must _that_ time of the month". I ground my teeth together. But then I froze. He had left me alone, in a hiking store full of crazy people who enjoyed camping...and in _Forks... _Where it rained 360 days a year! How could he just leave me here? I hardly knew anything about this kind of stuff! I was trying to rein in my panic when I heard the rumble of a bus...a bus! Oh my God! I looked out the glass door and sure enough a bus had pulled up! Why?! Why does this kind of crazy stuff only happen to me?! I watched, horrified as the bus door opened and let out eight...twelve...no twenty people! What on Earth am I going to do? I started hyperventilating and backed away slowly from the door. I sat down behind the counter and placed my head in my hands. It took all my will power to prevent tears, but I did it...by finding another outlet for my grief...I started banging my head against the counter.

"Stupid Mike, abandoning me with all the crazy campers who take buses to go on camping shopping trips" I mumbled between head bangs. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to meet the eyes of an old-middle aged man with a name tag on that said _Mentor Bob_. I frowned at the man...he must be...duh dun dun...their leader! I laughed to myself...the bus load of campers had a leader!

"Can I help you sir?" I asked politely yet apprehensively. I really wanted to stay as far away from all these people as possible.

"Yes, I am from the Olympic Peninsula Wilderness Camping and Hiking Association." I blinked at him...who the hell would join that association...good lord these people really are crazy! "We heard that you have recently had a lot of wildlife encounters in this area" he stated...if he was referring to the pack of werewolves that had been running around scaring people to death many months ago...then well yes, but the treaty was back in full swing now and they had to stay on their side of the line...now how to explain this to the oblivious, simple minded man who didn't believe in mythical creatures...

"Are you referring to the unknown species of large wolves?" I enquired in a fake happy voice, with a fake happy smile on my face. You got to love customer relations right?

"Yes!" The balding man exclaimed happily. Oh great...now to let him down that he won't be observing dangerous mythical creatures in the wild...

"That was more than a few months ago...there haven't been that many recent sightings however we do have large populations of dear, bears and many endangered species of birds" I think so anyway...I really had no clue, I mean I knew there were bears because that's what Emmett hunted...OH! "And we also have Mountain lions, fascinating yet dangerous creatures" I added enthusiastically. The large group surrounding the _mentor man_ nodded along with what I was saying...so either they have no clue too or I'm guessing right!

"Oh well that is a shame...would you mind if we looked around? We are heading up to the mountains tonight to start a three week trek." I nodded and smiled although in my mind I was wondering who would want to walk around a forested mountain range where it would most definitely rain for the majority of the time. Does mud, steep inclines and aging people not add up to disaster in their minds?

"Go right ahead and don't hesitate to ask me if you need any help" I smiled with fake kindness as they all shuffled off to inspect the shelves. I prayed that they wouldn't need my assistance.

"Excuse me miss?" And so the torture begins... I found a young man who looked around twenty two standing in front of me. He wasn't with the tour group...he must have been one of the early customers.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He smiled smarmily at me and reached out to take a hold of my hand. He pulled me to my feet and all but dragged me to the tent and sleeping bag section.

"Well you see..." he started off, man this can't be good...and I don't like the way he's looking at me either...damn, right when I could have used Mike he disappears...

"I'm going camping..." Naturally, why else would you be in an outdoors store browsing tents? "And I was wondering which tent you thought was more _durable_?" Oh, that's any easy question...

"Well the _Timberman 365_ is a great all weather tent...but the _Spiker 900_ is best for windy and rainy conditions" I replied. I had heard Mike say this once so I was fairly confident it was true.

"Yes, but which do you think would be able to...take it rough?" Did he just wink at me? Uh oh...maybe he was implying something else... "Which one could get down and dirty?" He asked me tugging me closer to him. Please tell me he isn't implying what I think he's implying! I glanced around helplessly...we were in the back corner of the store, and due to my luck none of the other thirty people who were in here were anywhere to be seen.

"I...um...not sure, let me just go and consult the manual" I stammered, trying to pull away from him.

"But which, in _your personal _opinion could take a hammering best from the front...back...or side?" Oh My God! I'm going to get raped! And not by Edward! _Relax Bella, he's not going to jump you in a store full of people_...although that bulge in his pants says otherwise... I tried to yank my arm out of his grip unsuccessfully. I'm scared...I felt fear bubbling up inside of my chest...adrenaline pumping through my system...this is not right! People don't just go up to other random people and...proposition them ..._shudder_... Oh God Help!

"In fact...I think me and you should test out this little baby's...stamina" He gestured to a display tent...SHIT! When I asked whether this day could get any worse, it was a RHETORICAL QUESTION!! Damn fate, oh how cruel and unforgiving it is. He started to drag me toward the tent and I opened my mouth, ready to scream when I felt cool arms wrap around my waist. I exhaled in relief...I didn't care if this it was a bloodthirsty vampire...it was a vampire nonetheless and they had just saved me from one of the worst fates ever...

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we've already tested out that tent's...stamina...strength and durability and found it to be more than _pleasurable_" I heard Edward's beautiful yet threatening velvet voice. He sounded so sexy when he talked dirty...even if he was being intimidating towards the scary man. I relaxed into Edward's arms, however _Mr Horny_ still wouldn't let go of my arm. I tugged at it futilely. He was starting to bruise my arm with the amount of pressure he was applying, trying to pull me out of Edward's iron vice grip.

"Edward" I whimpered, struggling against the other man who had now started digging his nails into my skin. Edward unwrapped one arm from my waist and peeled off the other man's hand from my arm. I heard a sickening crack and a pained cry and observed _Mr Horny's_ wrist that now bent in the opposite direction than normal. I withdrew my outstretched arm quickly and held it against Edward's one that still encased me.

"You ever even _think _about touching my fiancé again and I will break every single bone in your body" Edward spoke in a low menacing voice that sent chills up my spine. Edward released the man's mangled hand and wrapped his arm back around me. He bent down and kissed my neck softly, staring at the man who stood there clutching his wrist in agony.

"Leave now before I decide to kill you" Edward growled again. The man stumbled back and ran, high-tailing it out of the store. I stood frozen as I watched the man's exit. I felt Edward's hand on my sore arm.

"Bella, please, are you alright?" He whispered in my ear urgently. I nodded and turned to face him. His eyes were slowly turning from black to a very light golden topaz.

"You came home early" I simply stated, tracing his worried features. He caught my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Apparently not early enough" He murmured, his gaze flicked to my already bruising arm. I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

"Please calm down Edward, as much as I'd like to see that man mortally embarrassed...you can't just kill him, please" I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. His cradled me to him soothingly and his hand stroked through my hair gently.

"Let me take you home" Edward pleaded in my ear. I shook my head no.

"I have to work, have you seen how many people are here?" I uttered quietly.

"Yes but Mikes back now and...he did what to you!" I looked up at Edward's face that was staring at the door.

"What?" I asked, confused...what did Mike do... besides annoy me and follow me around...oh, he did kind of manhandle me...

"He _hurt_ you" Edward snarled. "And then he abandoned you to run the store that was already full of more people than they normal see in an entire week!"Edward continued. I heard the bell on the door ring as it opened. Edward started walking towards the door, practically carrying me.

"I'm back Bella! And I've got you coffee! Oh...Cullen" Mike sneered at Edward. I placed my left hand on Edward's chest, trying to judge whether I was going to have to throw myself in front of Mike to prevent his death...and I contemplate this like it happens regularly...actually it does. Suddenly I heard Mike's breathing hitch. I looked confused between Edward and Mike...Edward hadn't moved and Mike was standing a good two yards away. I glanced up at Edward's face and he was smiling a big cheesy grin. Frowning at him confused, I flickered my eyes back to Mike who looked like he was about to pass out...or imploded...either would be rather amusing.

"Ok I give up...what bites?" I asked...then realised the pun and struggled to hold a smile off my face.

"You're wearing your ring" Edward smiled and brought my hand to his lips. Edward and I had told Charlie and Renee...and the Cullens knew all about our engagement...but as for the rest of Forks...no-one was yet the wiser. I hadn't been wearing my ring in public, but I just couldn't bring myself to remove it this morning...it reminded me of Edward...and that soon we would belong to each other in more than one way. I couldn't help but smile back at Edward...even though I was opposed to the idea of us marrying...it made Edward so happy, and this did make it official to others that we were together.

"You...you're...en...en-gaged?!" Mike spluttered, dropping both coffees that he held in his hand. Edward swung me up into his arms quickly, taking me out of the way of the scolding hot liquid.

"Yep" I answered cheerily...maybe this will finally make Mike realise how much Edward means to me...

"To who?" I snorted and almost slapped myself in the forehead...poor Mike...he really did deserve pity.

"Edward" I stated slowly with a smile on my face.

"Oh...for how long?" Now Edward was snorting...probably at Mike's thoughts.

"I asked Bella a while ago, months ago in fact, when I returned from...LA...she agreed last week" Edward leaned down and captured my lips.

"Oh...did you knock her up?" Mike wondered bluntly. I felt Edward freeze beneath me.

"No Mike! I'm marrying Edward because I _love_ him...I'm not pregnant...I can't reproduce...I'm sterile" I blurted out suddenly. Edward frowned at me before his attention snapped back to Mike.

"Bella quits!" Edward exclaimed rapidly and carried me outside.

"Edward! What? Why? But!" I cried out indignantly.

"Because soon my love, you are going to be mine and only mine and I'm sick of having to share you with other men. And I won't allow you to go somewhere that results in physical abuse to your gorgeous body. I will have you, body and soul, I love you Bella that's why." He was smouldering me with his intense gaze...if I was standing I would have collapsed.

"Oh...I guess that's fair" I smiled up at him and he chuckled before strapping me into his car and speeding off towards our home...eternity with Edward would be bliss.

**Tell me what you think!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


End file.
